


No Place to Run, No Place to Hide

by lalunaunita



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2018, Akuma, F/M, Gen, civilian Adrien, civilian Marinette, prompts connected into a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita
Summary: When Marinette wins a fashion competition, the runner up is akumatized. Unfortunately, Mari can't sneak away long enough to transform. How can Marinette and Adrien defeat this fashion foe without turning into Ladybug and Chat Noir? And will they be able to keep their own identities secret?My collected prompts, forming a single story for Adrinette April 2018! If I have any one-shots, I'll collect them here, too.





	1. Day 1: Just friends/Hide

“Come on out, Marinette. No hiding.” Adrien extended a hand to the young designer as the school’s auditorium swelled with applause.

He wore a rakish fedora, delicately hand sewn, with a matching vest over a tailored shirt and slacks. His forearm and fingers glowed under bright stage lights as Marinette contemplated the hand held out to her. She’d had to go as far as tucking a few stitches into the rolls of the sleeves to get them exactly the right length for her vision. She took Adrien’s hand, nervous. He pulled her forward from the wings with a grin.

“As I was saying, first place in the design competition goes to Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” roared Alex, the announcer.

Marinette pasted on something resembling a smile as Alex shoved a bouquet of roses into her arms and flashbulbs popped. She felt a little weak in the knees. Not only had she won a competition, she’d somehow talked Adrien-Golden-Boy-Agreste into modeling her design _and_ he’d just held her hand! This was the greatest day of her life, meeting Tikki notwithstanding. She cleared her throat, grimacing as another flashbulb went off in her eyes. Now or never.

“Uh, Adrien?” she muttered, not sure if he could hear her.

“Yeah, Marinette?” Adrien didn’t look away from the cameras, but he leaned his head toward her as he waved and smiled.

“I was, um, wondering, maybe, ifyoudon’tmind, um…”

“I can’t hear you, what was that, Marinette?”

Marinette lost her nerve and gave up. She would never, ever ask Adrien Agreste on a date. It just wasn’t gonna happen. 

As the last photo was snapped and the crowd began to gather their things, she walked silently off the stage deep in thought. So deep that she didn’t hear a whispered hiss of anger coming from beside the stairs.

“Yes, Hawkmoth, I’ll tailor my revenge just for you. Those tacky Miraculous are coming off - right after I get back at that hack, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette was packing up her emergency sewing kit when she heard screams mingled with maniacal laughter. Another akuma! Her head shot up just as slow steps made their way down the stage stairs to the back of the auditorium where she stood.

On instinct, Marinette parted two outfits on a clothing rack and dove between them, hunching over to hide behind the runner-up designs. It was just in time. She nearly came forward when she saw Adrien come around the back of the stage, but something stopped her.

“Marineeette, where aaaare you? No hiding, Marinette.” Adrien snapped off the “t” in her name with a malicious bite.

Marinette gasped as he glanced in her direction, a twisted smile on his face and eyes glowing greener than Chat Noir’s. He scanned the backstage area, zeroing in on the clothing rack. His eyes were frighteningly bright and he moved without hesitation, coming right up to her hiding spot.

“Ah, there you are. I see you, Marinette.”

Adrien shoved his hand through the overfull clothing rack, wrenching Marinette’s wrist with his tight grip. He pulled her loose. Several pieces of clothing fluttered to the floor in her wake. Marinette had always admired Adrien’s agile fencing physique from afar - something she’d gotten even closer to during his fittings for her show - but she’d never realized how imposing his musculature could be. Even as lithe as he was, his grip was pure steel.

“What are you doing, Adrien? We’re friends!” Marinette cried as she struggled to free herself.

“Sartorina has a few alterations to make,” he replied, the deadened glow of his eyes blazing.


	2. Day 6: Just friends/Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien struggle to elude the akuma. Adrien lets something slip about his feelings for Ladybug.

In a fright, Marinette reared back and clocked Adrien on the side of the head as hard as she could with her fist. She gasped and pulled her free hand to her mouth. Fight or flight had taken over, and she was definitely fight.

Adrien shook his head, rattled - and all the glowing green in his eyes seeped away. He looked down to where he held Marinette’s wrist, confused.

“Marinette? What’s going on?” he asked, reaching up to feel his throbbing ear.

“Akuma!” Marinette hissed. “Get under the stairs!”

The pair scrambled under the metal staircase, then drew further back under the stage as Sartorina’s bellowing laughter shook the auditorium.

“We can’t stay here long. She’s looking for me,” Marinette whispered.

“Okay, then. We’ll keep moving until Ladybug shows up,” Adrien suggested. He misunderstood Marinette’s grimace. “It’s dusty under here, but not all that dirty. I’ll try to keep the clothes clean.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just we don’t have a lot of time. But you’re right - let’s go.”

Bent double, the pair ran along under the stage, staying well back from Sartornia’s stomping and out of the light that streamed in by the stairs. Fortunately, none of the akuma’s deputized agents looked in with their baleful green eyes. Marinette grunted in frustration.

“Where is that alley cat?” she muttered under her breath. If Chat Noir would show up and distract Sartorina, she could slip away from Adrien and transform.

“Who, Chat Noir? No worries, Marinette. Ladybug has this in the bag. I’m sure she’s on her way now.”

Marinette’s ear perked at his change in tone. Something new came through - admiration?

“You talk like you know her. Do you really think Ladybug’s that great?”

“Wha- oh, well, of course! Don’t you? She’s smart, and confident, and - and beautiful.” Even in the dim light, Marinette could see Adrien blush beet red as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

“Beautiful? Really?” squeaked Marinette.

Her head spun a little. Was Adrien into Ladybug? No, he couldn’t be. How could he get a crush on someone he didn’t even know? And besides, even if he was, there’s no way she - Ladybug - could like, date a civilian, was there? No, absolutely not. Because… because kissing? No, she could do that in a mask. Because handholding! No holding hands in costume, not really. Well, that was a pretty lame reason, really, maybe-

Another bellow broke into Marinette’s train of thought. _Oh, crap_ , she thought as five glowing pairs of eyes appeared around the staircase at the other end of the stage.


	3. Day 9: Falling in Love/Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien bravely steps up to fight the akuma. Marinette schemes to get them all out of trouble - but things don't go as planned.

“I’ve got this - make a run for it!” hissed Adrien. 

He shoved Marinette back the way they’d come, where no creepy glaring eyes gave themselves away in the dark. Marinette scrambled backward, her heart in her throat as she watched the love of her life struggle through a tangle of reaching, grabbing arms. He threw a punch or two before Sartorina’s zombies managed to catch hold of him and drag him away, but none of them landed. Three more transformed thugs crawled under the stage to follow Marinette.

Marinette, crouching, went as fast as she could to the other staircase. She hoped against hope that she could find a hidden place to transform, but the three zombies with their glowing eyes - and ability to see through things, if Adrien was an indication - left her with few options.

She couldn’t believe Adrien had sacrificed himself like that for her. Marinette wasn’t looking forward to facing him again as one of these dead-eyed creatures before it was all over. 

_Ugh, where is Chat Noir?_ she thought to herself, frustrated.

Marinette came out from under the stairs with the three thugs hot on her heels. Glancing about for a weapon, she stopped short when she heard Adrien’s voice from the stage. She ran up the steps, careful to stay back in the shadowy curtains and out of Sartorina’s view. Trying to simultaneously listen and escape her pursuers, Marinette’s hand brushed the stage ladder set into the wall. On impulse, she gripped it and started climbing.

“Marinette, where are you going?” Tikki whispered, popping out of her jacket as the teen quickly ascended the side of the stage.

“Hang on, I’ve got an idea!” replied Marinette.

She glanced down; six glowing, baleful eyes stared up at her. Well, she hadn’t exactly eluded them, but in their possessed state, the ladder appeared to be a bit much for them. Marinette stepped lightly out onto the catwalk, looking for anything she could use against Sartorina and very aware of the green eyes watching her every move. She spied dull brown lumps set to one side - sandbags!! 

Marinette knelt to untie the scenery weights, feeling rather pleased with herself. A solid hit had freed Adrien from the akuma’s enchantment. While she regretted the necessity of using the “percussive method” on Sartorina’s zombies, the soft sand in the bags shouldn’t do them any real harm. She hefted three into her arms, but paused when she heard Sartorina below.

“... one of my pets. You’re actually kind of cute, for a pretty-boy model. It’s be a shame to deputize you for drudge work again. The rest of my crew can find Dupain-Cheng. Why don’t you sit up here with me and watch the fashion show? We’ll have to get you out of that horrid outfit first, though, Agreste.”

Indignant, Marinette whipped around to peer over the catwalk railing. Was Sartorina seriously going to strip Adrien?! Marinette overbalanced as she craned her neck and one of the sandbags tumbled from her grip.

_Oh, crap,_ she thought as it plummeted down and landed with a loud slap right next to Sartorina. 

The akuma started, then looked straight up to where Marinette stood, revealed. Just her luck. Would have been nice if she’d at least _hit_ the akuma with it.


	4. Day 10: Falling in Love/Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma confronts Marinette as Adrien tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this took a bit of an angsty turn I wasn’t expecting. There’s an injury, but I don’t think it’s too shocking. If that’s a bad assessment, please let me know so I can learn to tag better in the future.

Marinette dodged as Sartorina lashed out with a measuring tape that whip-cracked next to her ear. She lobbed the other two sandbags over the railing and ran, hoping to get out of the akuma’s range.

“Go, Marinette! Get out of here!” Adrien shouted. He shoved Sartorina roughly, knocking her next attack off balance as Marinette rushed across the narrow catwalk.

Now that she was caught in Sartorina’s sights, Marinette could see how foolish it had been to go up above the stage. Whether she chose left or right, the akuma would be waiting for her at the bottom of a ladder.

“What should I do, Tikki?” whispered Marinette, looking down at the kwami in her jacket with dismay.

“I don’t - Marinette, look out!” Tikki exclaimed.

Marinette went rigid as loops upon loops of sewing thread bound her tightly. Sartorina had landed an attack! Marinette pulled in a breath, almost too late. One thread was easily breakable, but together the thousands of tiny threads squeezed her painfully. She remembered a time she’d knotted sewing thread around her finger and cried until Maman had cut it loose. The appendage had been almost purple by the time her mother had slipped the blade of her scissors underneath the knot.

Lungs burning, Marinette tried to straighten up. Instead, she grew dizzy and lost her balance. Terror shone in her wide eyes as she tipped over the edge and fell the long drop to the stage.

“No!” shouted Adrien, horrified.

He ran forward, unsure whether he should try to catch her, but he was too late. Marinette hit the stage with a loud _bam!_ that vibrated the thin boards under his feet. He slid in next to his friend, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Sartorina, this isn’t right! Look what you’ve done to her!” Adrien shouted at the akuma.

Marinette had landed on her side. He touched her gingerly, unsure whether to roll her to her back. Amazingly, Marinette groaned and opened her eyes. Adrien reached under her hand pinned to her side and curled his fingers around hers.

“You’re going to be alright, Marinette. As soon as I can, I’ll get you to a hospital.”

“M’okay,” whispered Marinette, more surprise than pain in her voice, “Just can’t breathe…”

“Let her go, Sartorina. You’ve got your revenge. Don’t torture her.” Adrien didn’t expect his words to have any effect, but Marinette’s binding suddenly loosened and she took a deep breath.

Sartorina sighed impatiently. “If she dies this soon, it’s not any fun. You two are just a warm-up anyway. I’m waiting for those two superhero fashion disasters to get here.”

Adrien leaned in close to Marinette as Sartorina blathered on. 

“What hurts?” he murmured as Marinette found a bit of room to wiggle.

She gasped as she rolled onto her back and winced in pain, clutching Adrien’s hand with more force than he expected.

“Left side. Shoulder. Ribs.”

Adrien assessed her as well as he could with a look. The shoulder was probably dislocated, the ribs bruised or fractured. 

“You are really lucky, Marinette. That fall could have killed you.”

“I know.” She struggled to rise, but Adrien pushed down her good shoulder.

“We have to get out of here. I don’t know where Ladybug and… and Chat Noir could be, but I think it’s safe to say we’re on our own. For now.”

An absence of noise behind them caused both teens to look back toward the front of the stage where their enemy had stationed herself. For the first time, Marinette noticed the rows and rows of frightened hostages marshalled into place by Sartorina’s agents. The green-eyed terrors stood like sentries up and down the rows of the auditorium. She switched her gaze to Sartorina, who appeared to be in conference with Hawkmoth, a moth-shaped blaze of light around her eyes.

“It’s decided,” Sartorina announced to the room. “I get to play a bit more before I change tactics to draw out these lazy heroes you all seem to love so much. Hmmm. I’ve always wanted to try my hand at designing jewelry. Give me everything you’ve got.”

Sartorina swirled a commanding hand in the air. The sentries moved in as hostages reached for earrings, necklaces, and watches. Marinette gasped and Adrien uncomfortably twisted his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment will go up on April 15th! The prompt is Reveal/Heartache.


	5. Day 15: Reveal/Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sartorina demands jewelry from the crowd. Marinette and Adrien both make a sacrifice.

A muffled squeak caused Adrien to look down sharply at the injured girl on the floor in front of him.

“My Mir-earrings!” Marinette hissed. “Please don’t let her get my earrings, Adrien! They were - uh - my great-grandmothers!”

“Okay,” Adrien breathed, leaning in close.

Marinette couldn’t help herself, she squeezed her eyes closed as Adrien’s cologne wafted over her. She knew she was blushing to the roots of her pigtails, but she had to keep Tikki out of Sartorina’s clutches. And her own hands were, well, tied. Adrien’s gentle fingers slipped the backing off of one, then the other. If he noticed an odd glint in their depths as he removed the second one, he didn’t say anything. He palmed the pair of earrings, dropping his hand discreetly low to hide them.

“What can I do with them?” he whispered, glancing around to be sure Sartorina and her goons hadn’t noticed him.

Marinette lifted her head from the stage, looking off into the wings.

“Throw them!” she whispered, desperate.

Adrien hesitated, then added his ring to the handful. He half expected a dramatic yell from Plagg, but the kwami wisely stayed silent. A brief passing shadow was the only evidence that Adrien had renounced his kwami. Taking one last look around, he threw them in the direction of the stairs, beyond the black curtains at the side of the stage.

Marinette just barely heard a skittering noise as the three pieces of jewelry bounced down into the chaos of costumes, makeup kits, chairs and equipment housed backstage. Her heart sank, now that she knew little Tikki wasn’t hiding in her jacket. She’d scour the backstage when this was all over - she had to - and she could only hope Tikki would forgive the sudden, unplanned renunciation.

“What about you two?” Sartorina snarled, jolting the teens from their thoughts. “Got anything for me to play with?”

“J-just a locket I keep… for good luck,” Marinette replied. “You can’t have it, though.”

Adrien’s gaze was riveted on Marinette for the second time in as many minutes. What did she think she was doing?

“Why not?” demanded Sartorina.

“It’s in my pocket. And you’ve got me all tied up in this thread.”

“Ugh. Whatever.” Sartorina waved her hand and Marinette was unwound in an instant. The akuma held out her hand and gestured with her fingers. “Hand it over.”

“Smart move,” Adrien whispered as the last of the threads withdrew.

Marinette sat up slowly, with Adrien’s hand supporting her back. It felt like she couldn’t move her left arm at all. She gingerly dug around in her left pants pocket with her right hand until she pulled out a small, golden locket with a thin chain.

“Ooooh, hooo, I wonder what we’ll find in there?” Sartorina gloated as she took the locket and pried it open.

Marinette was in too much pain to do more than blush as twin photos of Adrien, cut out from magazines, were revealed. A light went on in Sartorina’s eyes and she cackled gleefully as Adrien looked on, puzzled.

“Pictures of me? How is that good luck?” he murmured.

“You doofus! She likes you!”

“I know that; I like her too. We’re good friends - that’s why I modeled for her.”

“No, like, like-likes you! As in - oh, nevermind. Guards! Minions! Whatever you are! Put these two in seats with the rest of the hostages. I’ve got more in store for you later, Marinette, but you look like you’re in enough pain for now.”

Sartorina wandered away, still chuckling over the necklace in her hand. Adrien got that sick feeling in his stomach again - worse, this time, knowing that his ring was off in some dusty corner he couldn’t reach.

Two zombies marched up to grab the teens. One took Marinette by her left arm and she let out a pained yelp.

“Get off her!” Adrien shouted, shoving the guard aside. “We’ll go; just stay back.”

Careful to avoid touching her left side, Adrien curled an arm protectively around Marinette and helped her stand. They walked together down into the seating area and joined the other twenty or so people that hadn’t managed to escape when Sartorina was akumatized.

Looking down at Marinette’s clearly dislocated shoulder made Adrien’s heart ache. _She must be in so much pain_ , he thought.

But when she returned his gaze, he was surprised to find no trace of misery above her tear-stained cheeks. Her jaw set, Marinette looked ready for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment will be up on April 19th! I love comments, critique, and criticism, so please leave a note.
> 
> This story is also posted on tumblr dot com and fan fiction dot net. I also put fan art on the tumblr account. :) You can find me as lalunaunita or @lalunaunita.


	6. Day 19: Reveal/Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of options, Marinette finally tells Adrien who she really is. His reply is not what she expected...

“How are you feeling?” Adrien asked Marinette as the minutes stretched on.

Sartorina had retired to her elaborate on-stage seat - more of a throne, really - and was picking through jewelry as her minions brought it to her, muttering to herself.

“Pissed off,” Marinette replied. “This has gone on long enough.”

“Just hang in there. Ladybu-”

“ _Adrien!_ ” Marinette screech-whispered at him.

Two other hostages down the row glanced at them fearfully, and Marinette relaxed with an effort. She turned slowly toward her crush, careful not to jostle her left arm.

“Adrien,” she continued, “you have to understand. Ladybug’s not coming.”

“She’d never-”

“Listen. Carefully. Ladybug _can’t_ come.” Marinette said the last sentence through gritted teeth. Adrien had to lean close to make out the words.

“Why not?” he challenged, disbelieving.

“Ladybug can’t come… because _I_ am Ladybug.”

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, as though the effort of making her confession had completely exhausted her. A dizzy feeling swept over Adrien. It couldn’t be true, could it? The love of his life, right in front of him the whole time? Marinette had to be joking. She wasn’t nearly as strong as Ladybug… but then, he wasn’t as strong as Chat Noir when he was out of the mask. Belief washed over him as he remembered her falling from the catwalk. Only Ladybug could be lucky enough to land with minor injuries. His heart took off at a hummingbird’s pace as he reconsidered the girl next to him.

Marinette sighed, “If only Chat Noir would get here, we might have a chance. I could get away… find my Miraculous backstage…”

“Your Miraculous! The earrings? Oh, shit.”

“Yeah. Drat that cat! Where is he?”

Adrien rubbed a hand over his brow with a sigh of his own. “I’ve got news for you, too. Bad news.”

He bit his lips as Marinette opened one eye to look at him.

“I’m Chat Noir.”

“That’s not funny,” Marinette chided.

“No, it’s really not,” he agreed.

Marinette closed her eye. For a moment, Adrien thought she was inconceivably falling asleep. Then she jolted upright with a gasp.

“Your ring! You took off your ring! You _are_ Chat Noir!”

“Well, I _was_. Not anymore, technically.”

“Oh, Adrien…”

The look Marinette turned on him said she understood completely. And he realized that yes, she did. In the way his partner _and_ his friend could. His heart sped up again under her regard.

Her eyes went half-lidded as she looked past him toward the auditorium wall for a moment.

“Adrien…” she whispered again, but this time there was an edge of excitement to it.

Adrien tucked his head low and tried to be inconspicuous as he glanced in the same direction.

“Fire door,” Marinette said, keeping her voice down.

“I’m on it, Milady,” Adrien winked.

Marinette looked astonished. Adrien could tell she hadn’t really believed him until that moment. Ring or no ring, Chat Noir was finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment will be up on April 24th (a few days early, since I couldn’t bear to keep you waiting). Stay tuned...


	7. Day 27: Dating/Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the absence of their Miraculous, Marinette and Adrien hatch a plot to stop Sartorina.

Adrien leapt from his seat and waved aggressively at the closest zombie. “Hey! You! You can’t keep us here!”

As the sentry came close to subdue him, Adrien dove low and tackled her legs, knocking her over completely. Marinette jumped up and ran the few feet to the fire exit.

“Let’s get out of here!” she yelled, shoving the door open.

Chaos ensued as the fire alarm blared. Hostages rushed down the rows and jumped over the seats as Sartorina perked up and screeched at them from the stage. She started cracking her tape measure everywhere, but only managed to affect one or two people in the crowd.

Marinette held the fire door for a moment, then let go and hustled around to the backstage entrance. Adrien joined her moments later, panting and with a full footprint stamped across the chest of the white dress shirt she’d tailored so meticulously.

“You alright?” Marinette asked, eyeing him.

“Fine, fine.” Adrien waved her off as he bent over to catch his breath, hands on his knees. “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re headed back in. Sartorina won’t think to look for us in the building now. We need to find our Miraculous.” Marinette yanked open the backstage door and they re-entered under the blare of the siren.

“Wish I had a flashlight. Or my night vision,” Adrien murmured as they picked their way through the overcrowded space.

“Oh, Tikki…” sighed Marinette.

“She’ll forgive you, right? Plagg just demands more cheese anytime he’s irritated.” Adrien bent down to look under a makeup table.

“I think so. I hope so. She’s more than just my kwami, you know?” Marinette laughed softly. “I guess you do know.”

They both stilled as something rustled at the other end of the room.

“We can’t stay here,” Adrien whispered. “She left someone behind.”

His fears seemed unfounded, though, as seconds ticked by and no green glowing eyes emerged. Marinette glanced thoughtfully at someone’s dress-up kit beside them. She lifted a dark, medium length wig from its holder.

“You’re right. We don’t have all night to find our Miraculous. We need to solve this now. How do you feel about being bait?”

Five minutes later, two Marinettes stood ready to pursue Sartorina. Adrien’s surprisingly deft fingers had quickly tied the strands of the wig into two pigtails. He yanked down the hem of Marinette’s mother’s jacket, trying to settle it over shoulders that were a hair too broad for women’s clothing. Marinette had borrowed it for the special occasion. Removing it over her shoulder had been nearly impossible, but she’d managed with Adrien’s help.

“Won’t Sartorina notice I’m not wearing the right pants?” he asked.

“We only need her to believe you’re me for a few seconds, She’ll rush you and fall right into our trap,” replied Marinette. She pushed the back door of the stage open with her good arm and the pair exited into late afternoon sunlight, blinking.

Straightening his wig, Adrien leaned in and gave Marinette a peck on the cheek.

“For luck,” he whispered, grinning.

His smile slipped when he saw her beet-red face, eyes screwed up tight. Oh, no. He’d gone too far, hadn’t he? Marinette - Ladybug - wasn’t into him like that; he knew that. He hadn’t meant-

Marinette grabbed his lapels with her good hand, bunching the fabric in her fist. Eyes still closed, she planted her lips on his, shocking him with a hard kiss that melted into smooth softness as she exhaled against his cheek. After a beat, he kissed her back. He brought his left arm around the girl and pulled her close. The small thrill in his stomach erupted into butterflies as she tilted her head to press in against his lips.

Marinette pulled back and they both drew in deep breaths. Her heart was pounding faster than it ever had for any akuma.

“We’re going to need a lot of luck,” quipped Marinette, blinking her lovely blue eyes.

“Yeah…” Adrien sighed, blinking back. He shook his head briefly, then took off down the alley to get into position. “I’ll wait for your signal!” he called over his shoulder.

Marinette exhaled a slow breath, tasting mint. Adrien must have been sucking on one before the fashion show. She glanced down and away. Had she really just kissed Adrien Agreste? And he kissed her back! It was...awesome!

She let go of the stage door to follow Adrien, but something shiny caught her eye. She wedged her foot against the door to keep it from closing as she leaned over and picked up a silver ring. Still in a daze, she thoughtlessly popped it on her thumb.

A flash of green light and an irritated bellow echoed off the bricks of the alley around Marinette.

“Cheese, human! You owe me big time!”

Marinette instantly recognized the tiny black kwami, even though she’d never met him. Her look of shock was mirrored on Plagg’s face.

“Wait a minute. You aren’t Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stand to keep you waiting until the 27th, so this part of the story is published early.
> 
> Watch for the thrilling conclusion on April 28th! Hope you've enjoyed this little tale. Please leave comments and feedback - I always like to know what you enjoyed and where I can improve.


	8. Day 28: Dating/Disguises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien make the final push to defeat Sartorina.

Marinette shrieked and pulled at her thumb.

“No! Wait! Just tell me… is the kid all right?” The kwami’s huge green eyes were solemn.

“He’s fine,” Marinette exhaled, slowing her motions.

“Okay, then, what are you doing with my ring?”

“It… it’s an accident. I didn’t know it was Adrien’s Miraculous.”

If Plagg was surprised that Marinette knew Chat Noir’s civilian name, he didn’t show it. He motioned for her to continue. Marinette shook her head.

“There’s no time to talk. Adrien’s already getting in position to take Sartorina down.”

“Without me?” Plagg nearly shouted. He zipped to and fro in front of Marinette’s face as she held up her right hand to protect herself from the tiny projectile.

“And without me if you don’t shut your cheese hole.”

A slow grin spread across Plagg’s face - it reminded Marinette a little of Chat Noir. “You’re Tikki’s girl, aren’t you? I like you. So here’s what we’re gonna do…”

Adrien watched from behind an advertisement post as Sartorina casually mugged, stripped, or tied up anyone in her path. Every once in a while she’d pause, look someone over, and turn them into a minion. Her green-eyed army stretched out on the sidewalk behind her as they moved slowly to the Champ de Mars. Fortunately, they weren’t on the lookout, or they’d have easily seen him behind the pole.

Adrien could only assume the broad, open space and casual violence were meant to draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir. Well, Hawkmoth was in for a disappointment. The jewelry he so fiercely sought was hidden under costume-rack dust bunnies.

Sweat trickled down Adrien’s neck into the collar of Mrs. Cheng’s jacket. Late afternoon sun that had nearly blinded him when he stumbled through the fire exit now pounded down on his increasingly itchy wig. He scratched just a bit at the edges, trying not to dislodge or rumple his ill-fitting disguise.

Marinette had said to give her five minutes to get there. He didn’t know exactly what she had planned, but his Ladybug never let him down. Come to think of it, neither did his friend Marinette. How could he have missed the way they so obviously lined up? In hindsight, it was impossible to believe Ladybug could be anyone else. Adrien ticked down the last minute, sneaking a glance as Sartorina led her grand procession to the center of the Champ de Mars. She finally stopped moving, her army halting behind her at one swipe of her arm.

Well, this was it.

Feeling like a total idiot, Adrien crossed the green lawn at top speed and stopped right behind the last zombie, clearing his throat.

“Oh, Sartorinaaa! It’s me, Marinette!” he called out, his voice a ridiculous falsetto that wouldn’t convince an infant.

He wiggled his fingers in greeting as Sartorina spun around suspiciously. A crowd of baleful green eyes followed her lead and Adrien swallowed nervously, pulling at a pigtail.

“Uh, so, are you gonna take me down or what? All this showing off has me bored,” he continued, his voice squeaking at an uncomfortably high range.

Sartorina’s eyes flashed with rage. “You’re not Marinette! What is this, some kind of joke?”

Her tape measure lashed out. Adrien ducked and rolled away to avoid it. The minions slowly picked up on the conflict happening in front of them and headed toward Adrien. He ran backward, staying just out of reach.

“Get him! Just get him! Hawkmoth says take a hostage!” Sartorina screamed.

Adrien took off again over the grass. He didn’t want to leave the Champ de Mars, but he was running out of room. Where was Marinette?

“Hey, Sartorina! Time to mend your ways!” called a new voice and everyone on the lawn turned as one.

Adrien used the moment to his advantage, finding a tree to provide some cover. He took a couple gulps of air, then looked up, only to find he couldn’t breathe anymore.

Chat Noir stood confidently at the other end of the Champ de Mars, hand on hip.

“Finally!” Sartorina exclaimed. “Where the heck have you been? Do you know how boring it is to be a supervillain with no superhero?”

“That won’t be your _purr_ -oblem much longer, Sartorina. I’m here to clean up the mess you made.”

“Oh, that’s funny, coming from the guy who can only destroy things.”

Chat Noir didn’t waste any more words. The figure in black tensed, then charged Sartorina, baton extended in one hand. Sartorina squared her shoulders and fired away with the tape measure. Chat Noir deflected the blow easily, sweeping the baton down and across her body. She cartwheeled out of reach before Sartorina could make a second attack.

Adrien watched in frank admiration. Marinette handled the persona of Chat Noir as though she’d been born to it. How had Plagg found her? A stab of jealousy hit him, but whether it was because Marinette had his kwami or Plagg had the girl he loved, Adrien wasn’t sure. Maybe it was just that they were apparently on very good terms without him.

Taking a chance, Adrien ran from the tree trunk to meet the new Chat Noir on the lawn. Her blue eyes widened as she saw him coming.

“Adrien! Be careful!”

He came close and saw she’d removed the belt from her costume and secured it over her torso to immobilize her left arm. The right hand held his baton. Adrien’s fingers flexed involuntarily and he had to stop himself from taking back his weapon.

“I think together we can hem them in and finish this,” she said, eyes flashing.

“Why, Milady, you never told me what a witty kitty you are.”

“Don’t get used to it. This is a one-time thing. Here.”

With a snap of her arm, Chat Noir telescoped the baton and handed Adrien one end. He separated it and took his half, unconscious relief washing over him.

“Better?” Chat Noir smirked.

“Yeah. Much,” he sighed.

He turned just as the wave of Sartorina’s army met their position. Adrien and Chat Noir battled their way through the group, only to find Sartorina ready for them, tape measure in hand.

“This is our only shot!” Chat Noir yelled. “Cataclysm!”

Her hand lit up with eldritch light just as Sartorina whipped her tape measure forward. Realizing her mistake, Sartorina tried to yank the flexible tape back but it was too late. Chat Noir grabbed it out of the air and the dark power of Cataclysm reduced it to ashes on the spot.

A purple-veined butterfly flittered up and out of the debris. Without thinking, Adrien dropped his half of the baton and cupped both hands around the magic insect. The import of his action hit him a moment later and he looked at Chat Noir, uncertain.

“What do I do with it?” he asked.

“Just think very happy thoughts… and don’t let it slip out between your fingers!” Chat Noir’s Miraculous beeped. “Oh no. We’ve got to go!”

“With Sartorina still here?”

“And with all these people still zombified. What else can we do, Adrien?”

“I guess we can hurry,” he replied.

Chat Noir snatched up the discarded half of the baton and the pair ran out of the park. Adrien could see Chat Noir’s discomfort as she gritted her teeth and kept pace with him.

“Do you need to stop?” he asked, remembering the injuries to her ribs.

“We can’t. We’ve got to get back to the auditorium to purify this akuma. Really shows what a good team we make, doesn’t it?”

Adrien glanced around at the empty street behind them as they turned into the alley where the backstage door was. His hands felt strangely hot and cold at the same time and his fingers were getting a bit numb. He could feel the soft wings and tiny feet of the akuma brushing against his palms, weakly attempting to find freedom.

“Do you think Hawkmoth can see us?” he whispered.

Chat Noir shook her head as she pulled open the door to the back of the stage. “No. He watches through the eyes of those he akumatizes. As long as we got away from Sartorina, we’ll be fine.”

The last beep of her Miraculous sounded and Marinette’s transformation fell away in a burst of green light just as the door slammed closed behind them. Plagg shot away from her and bounced around the room, looking disgruntled.

“Oh, good, you got Adrien back. Where’s my cheese, kid?” he asked as Marinette turned on the lights.

“I’m a bit busy right now, Plagg,” Adrien shot back, lifting his closed hands as proof.

“Plagg, can you help me find my Miraculous?” Marinette asked sweetly.

“Ugh, alright,” Plagged replied, aggrieved. “Whatever gets me cheese the fastest.”

He flew swiftly through the backstage, over and under objects and debris, and returned in a few seconds with a pair of earrings grasped in his paws.

“Get to it, girl. Exposure to akumas is no fun for anyone, even if you’re not akumatized.”

“Tell me about it,” Marinette muttered as she put on her earrings.

Tikki emerged in a burst of red light and flew at her Chosen, cuddling close into Marinette’s neck.

“Marinette!! What were you thinking? Are you okay? Where’s Hawkmoth? Where’s Chat Noir?”

Marinette brought her hand up gently to her kwami, pulling her away.

“We’re all okay, for now. I need to transform and purify this akuma, Tikki! Then we can talk. And I can say I’m sorry.” The girl and the kwami exchanged smiles. “Tikki, spots on!”

Adrien watched as Marinette’s transformation provided the final proof of Ladybug’s identity. Her mask in place, Ladybug uncoupled the yoyo at her waist with one hand. Adrien pried apart his stiffened fingers and the akuma rose delicately into the air. With a single snap under his nose, Ladybug’s yoyo encased it and brought it to her. She traced her thumb over the seam that would release the purified akuma and they both watched as the shining white wings fluttered quickly away.

“Bye bye, little butterfly,” she sighed. “Well, that takes care of Sartorina and her goons. Now we’ve got to… Adrien, what is it?”

Adrien stared at her, his eyes intense. “You’re wearing both Miraculous.”

“I’m...oh, I am.”

“You could wish for anything. You could _do_ anything.”

Ladybug paused, looking directly into Adrien’s grass-green gaze.

“No, I can’t,” she replied firmly.

She carefully pulled off the Cat Miraculous and pressed it into Adrien’s nerveless fingers.

“I renounce you, Plagg,” she stated.

A bit of the haunted look left Adrien’s eyes and he shook his head. Trembling, he put the ring on his finger. Plagg reappeared, arms crossed over his tiny belly.

“You look ridiculous in that wig. I’m not kidding, now. Feed me or I’ll never transform you again.”

Adrien tended to his kwami as Ladybug turned away, exhausted.

“Alright, Tikki. One last thing. Miraculous Ladybug!”

Ladybug’s call released the magical swarm that would put the city right. She sighed, relieved, as the pain in her body eased. She was never sure how far the magic would go, but this time it reset her shoulder and mended her ribs along with the damage to Paris. Ladybug released her transformation with a whisper. A tired and relieved Tikki flitted away, disappearing into Marinette’s purse without a word to enjoy a well-deserved cookie.

Marinette turned back to Adrien and saw him with new eyes. There were some things her powers couldn’t put back the way they were.

“So.”

“So,” she echoed, rubbing one elbow.

“Now we know,” Adrien confirmed.

“Yup,” Marinette agreed.

A ragged grin creased Adrien’s cheeks, followed by a blush. “Any chance you want to be my superhero girlfriend?”

Marinette’s jaw dropped, but then she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes.

Adrien knew she was putting Chat Noir’s clever ways together with Adrien’s earnest demeanor. Surely it was clear now that Ladybug was the only girl he ever flirted with?

“You’re a smooth operator, Agreste,” she said, shaking her head with a smile.

He reached out a hand and she closed the distance between them, unresisting when he pulled her into an embrace. The pair stood motionless. Tired, supporting each other, they sank down onto a chair at a nearby makeup table. Adrien sighed, satisfied, as Marinette nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

“Are you okay with this?” she murmured, scooching closer on his lap and bringing her arms even further around him.

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Adrien reassured her.

He kissed her forehead gently, then yanked off his silly wig as the hair fell in his eyes.

* * *

Adrien tried to fall asleep in his bed that night, but it was no use. He couldn’t shake the image of Ladybug wearing his ring from his mind. She gained both Miraculous so easily. Well, not easily, but almost carelessly. At her insistence, they protected their identities for this very reason. He’d always wanted to know who Ladybug was, but it was for the girl under the mask, not her powers. Renouncing their Miraculous had been incredibly reckless, in hindsight.

Troubled, he rolled over and reached for his phone. He wanted to call his new girlfriend, but stopped when he saw the late hour. It could wait. He sent her a text instead, then resettled himself on the bed with a sigh. He wondered if Marinette would ever do such a thing again. He wondered what he would have done if he’d been the one to put on both Miraculous. Adrien didn’t need money or power, certainly...but there _was_ one thing he wished for. He pushed that particular thought down. Dwelling on it would keep him up all night.

Adrien’s mind turned to Hawkmoth. Their enemy was relentless in pursuing their Miraculous. What if Hawkmoth wasn’t just greedy and self-interested? What if the villain sought their Miraculous for something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave comments and critiques - I'm trying to get better at writing, so it's OK to be honest. Thank you for reading.


End file.
